


His Family

by TypicallyUntypical



Series: Not the Norm - Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DRLAM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Patton has been trying to stay strong for his new pack, but he is beginning to fray at the edges. He can't even bring himself to participate in simple comforts that he knows will make him feel better. Hopefully, when Janus steps in, he will be able to force Patton to take care of himself.
Relationships: DRLAM - Relationship, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Not the Norm - Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129829
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	His Family

They hadn’t been together as a pack for very long. Technically, they weren’t even official yet. Logan was working on that but it didn’t matter to Patton. Just knowing the five of them were soulmates was enough for him to become attached. They had also all moved in together, so they basically were a pack, right? But did the others see it that way?

Patton shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts from his mind. The doubt wasn’t helping his stress levels. He had been all for the idea of moving in together, especially when Logan told Janus that he had purchased a home large enough for their pack. Logan was always prepared, and it showed in every little thing he did. He was also considerate. He was willing to sell the house and purchase something they all agreed on if Patton and Janus hadn’t liked it. He loved this house. It already smelled like the people he loved. Each hallway and room felt like home, and Patton hadn’t been happier to move.

That hadn’t made moving easier. There were so many things to handle. Patton and Janus had had to pack, which meant Patton wanted to reminisce as they came across old photos, then came the bartering. He liked to keep everything, each part of their life had been special and important, but Janus knew they needed to downsize a bit, to help not clutter their future home. There were parts of the process that had been fun, but it was draining. Then they had to unpack in the new house, making sure not to step on any toes as they began to co-mingle their lives. Patton conceded on keeping his scrapbooks in his room, and it was all an adjustment.

He might have been able to handle all of that, if he wasn’t also worried about the new relationships. Logan was prone to overworking. Virgil liked to isolate himself when he was overwhelmed. Remus was… well Remus and it was all a lot to handle. He and Janus had fallen into a rhythm, and although Patton was excited that he had finally met all of his soulmates, he was worried. He didn’t want to push their boundaries. He knew he could apologize if he did, but Janus was big on the idea that apologies didn’t always fix the issue.

Patton didn’t want to be an issue.

The past few months, Patton had pushed himself to learn about the needs of his soulmates, doing his best to meet them where they were at, but he was beginning to break down. Janus hadn’t even been around as much since he had been helping Logan relax. Patton felt alone and isolated and burnt out.

He bit at his lip as he looked around the living room. It was his favorite room, full of the aroma of happiness. It was a place where all of his packmates would rest and relax. None of them had had anyone over recently so the room just smelt like his family. Patton walked over to the love seat, grabbing one of the pillows and pushing it to his face. It smelt like safety and he had the urge to cry. He had been trying so hard, and he wasn’t sure that they knew or appreciated it. They were all so kind to him, but what if he wasn’t enough?

This was his home, and his packmates were in every nook and cranny of this room, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to nest. He wanted them to all lay down with him so he could protect them. He wanted to make a place where he could rest and relax and have pieces of them close by even when they couldn’t be there. He could make one in the living room, but Logan didn’t like clutter or chaos. Technically, he could nest in his room, but it was missing the smell of his pack mates. He wanted to just steal the blankets and pillows that were all over this room and hoard them. Keep them somewhere safe so he could feel like he was keeping the pack safe.

“Patton, whatever is the matter, Cookie Dough?” He heard the soft smooth voice of Janus, the soulmate he had known the longest, and his shoulders instantly relaxed. Janus had walked up behind him, gently wrapping his arms around Patton. The tears he had been bottling up fell down slightly. He wasn’t sure if it was his boyfriend’s presence or actual alpha pheromones but he didn’t care either way. He needed the stability. He took just a few moments to gather himself, allowing Janus’ presence to relax him.

It took a few minutes, but slowly, Patton lowered the pillow from his face. “I’m fi-“ he was cut off by Janus kissing the top of his head and squeezing him tighter.

“One more time?” His voice was a smooth whisper that tickled Patton’s ear. Janus always knew when something was wrong, even if it wasn’t just his smell. He wished Janus wasn’t so good at detecting his lies. In one look, Janus could pull him apart piece by piece. It was frustrating, but it did make communication easier. He needed to be honest about this, and he didn’t really have a choice.

“I’m stressed.”

“I can’t imagine why. It’s not like anything in your life has changed recently,” Janus rolled his eyes, pulling Patton even closer to him. “What do you need?”

“I… I want to nest, but… I don’t want to bother the others. I don’t want to be selfish.”

“Ah yes, my ever kind-hearted soulmate.” Janus began to run his fingers through Patton’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly. That meant his gloves were off and Patton melted at the thought of further skin to skin contact. His eyes slid closed. “Would you like to call a pack meeting? We can see where everyone is regarding this?”

“I don’t wan-“

“You are important, your needs matter.” To prove his point, Janus scratched Patton’s scalp again in a way that made him melt and relax completely.

He was right, of course he was right. Patton let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes tightly as he sunk into Janus’s arms. He attempted to hold back his tears. He didn’t want to pour his heart out in the living room where everyone could see, but Janus was so warm, inviting, and comforting. His alpha knew he needed this to relieve the stress of the week. Patton couldn’t help it. He turned to face Janus and sobbed, burying his head in Janus’s chest.

“Yes please,” he whimpered out. “Can we call a pack meeting?”

This was why he loved Janus because Janus knew, Janus understood, and Patton didn’t have to say anything. In the back of his mind, he wondered if his relationship with the others would get to that point, where they just knew each other intimately enough to understand each others’ feelings and help where needed.

“Of course, anything for you darling, but you will have to be the one that tells them what you need.”

“I know.” It was going to be hard to voice his needs, but he needed to do it. The need for change should come from the primary source when it can.

“What can I do right now to help?”

“Just this.”

Janus nodded, leading Patton to sit down on the couch, and they curled up together. Patton could feel the gears in Janus’s head already turning, but for now, Patton had, at least part of, what he needed, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, you can come pop by my discord as well. We are a super small community and would love to have more people to talk to.
> 
> https://discord.gg/3bP9mYbhje


End file.
